Remember Me
by from russia with love47
Summary: Kate hits her head while chasing a suspect, she wakes up a week later with amnesia. Rick comes up with one random word a day to try and trigger memories. **Kate believes that it's still 2011, so about season 2 is where she thinks they are. Set in the future.
1. 50 Things

**Disclaimer: The characters are property of the Castle writing team. I own nothing, but the actual story idea.**

1. Haunted

2. Cuffs

3. Cherries

4. Change

5. Slaughter

6. At Dusk We Die

7. Nikki Heat

8. Murder

9. Attraction

10. Hell Hath No Fury

11. Gumball

12. I'm driving

13. Badge

14. Speaking for the Dead

15. Drowning

16. Gambling

17. Apples

18. Interrogation

19. Stitches

20. Coffee

21. Castle & Beckett

22. Over

23. Gone

24. Scarlet

25. Quotes

26. Shut the Front Door!

27. Nicknames

28. Deep Fried Twinkie

29. Daughter

30. Partners

31. Shh, I'm thinking

32. Finishing Sentences

33. Mom & Dad

34. Rick & Kate

35. Marry Me

36. Chaos

37. Writer & His Muse

38. Pranks

39. Hamptons

40. I Do

41. Numb

42. Martha

43. Fighting

44. Ring on the Chain

45. Vincit Omnia Veritas

46. Johanna

47. Delicate

48. Hanna

49. Come Back

50. Always

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Haunted

Waiting. That's what Rick Castle had been doing for the past week. He hadn't slept, and he had a 5 o'clock shadow, the one that Kate hated. Castle had been pacing, kept awake only by the seven cups of coffee he had that morning.

"Mr. Castle," his head snapped up. "She's awake." On a particularly grueling case the week before, Kate got into a rather heated fight with their prime suspect. It resulted in a dead guy, and Kate hitting her head on the pavement. The blow knocked her unconscious; the boys took her the hospital immediately.

She still hadn't woken up until then. They hadn't told him anything other than she was stable, and her vitals looked good.

"What happened?" he asked, following the short, older man.

"Detective Beckett suffered a severe concussion, leading to minor brain swelling," Castle's eyes widened. "We have managed to stop the swelling, and everything is returning to normal," Castle let out a sigh of relief. "There is one other thing though." The doctor paused, giving Rick a look of pure sympathy.

"What? What is it?"

"It seems that she's afflicted with a bout of amnesia. Mr. Castle, she believes that it's 2011." Rick sucked in a sharp breath.

"Can I see her?" His voice came out strangled. The doctor came to a stop outside a door guarded by Hastings and LT. They nodded their respects. Castle clutched the bouquet of roses tightly in one hand. He opened with the line he used the last time she was in a hospital.

"I heard you were opening a flower shop, thought I'd pitch in." he gave a half-hearted smile.

"Castle?" he approached slowly, pulling a chair up to her bedside. "What happened?" Instinctively, he reached for her hand. It was cold as ice. Wrapping his massive hand around hers, he replied.

"You got into a fight with a suspect, he hit you really hard. The boys shot him. You've been out for about a week now."

"A week! Montgomery's going to kill me!" _Montgomery. _His blood ran a little colder; his heart skipped a beat.

"Uh, Kate. Captain Montgomery has been dead for almost four years." She sucked in a sharp breath, and her face twisted into a grimace.

He filled her in on the important details, skipping only the ones that concerned them.

"Castle, there's something you aren't telling me."

"Let's start small, shall we?" she nodded. "Kate, the first time I ever saw you, I could see it in your eyes. The pain. Your past, it's haunted you for so long now. And I remember wanting so badly, to be able to take the pain away. So you wouldn't have to be hurt anymore. You may not remember, but I swear, I'll help you through this. You never have to worry."

By that time tears were pooling in Kate's eyes. She had no memory of ever being spoken too so sweetly. And she believed him. Richard Castle, the playboy millionaire she had met 2, well actually 7 years ago, really was gone.

"Castle, you do help me, every single day. Just by breathing, and I don't feel so alone any more." She allowed the tears to spill over, and with a gentle hand, he brushed them away.


	3. Cuffs

**Sorry this has been taking so long. I just now figured out how to add chapters. Chapter 4 will be up soon. Thanks for your patience.**

* * *

Castle strolled into the hospital room, wielding two cups of coffee.

"Morning, or shall I say evening, Detective." He smirked playfully as he handed her the steaming mug. She blushed, and attempted to hide it behind the cup. Taking a big mouthful, she sighed contented. Beckett had been sleeping all day. It wasn't her fault, being temporarily brain damaged took a lot out of a person.

The doctors said they wanted to watch her a little while longer, in case the swelling came back. Rick was perfectly fine with that, as long as she was getting better.

"Thank you, Castle." His smile was warm, and full of love.

"What would you like to do today?"

"Mmm," she moaned, savoring the last of the coffee. "Tell me a story?" the smile he pulled this time was playful, and imaginative.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful detective, her name was Kate. Kate was strong, intelligent, and extraordinary. She had a partner named Rick. They were madly in love, but neither would admit it. He was ruggedly handsome, but also very childish."

"He had the biggest heart of anyone she had ever known." Kate chimed in quietly. His eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"One day, they were working a very tricky case. They were taken by surprise, drugged, and then abducted. When they woke up, they found that they were in some sort of creepy basement."

* * *

_"Mmm, don't get up yet, stay in bed."_

_"Castle…"_

_"Kate. Hi." He smiled sleepily._

_"Castle!" she said sharply._

_"What?"_

_"Did you do this?" she asked breathily._

_"What?" clearly he spotted nothing wrong._

_"Stop saying what and wake up!" Beckett's voice was impatient. _

_"I don't- we're handcuffed…kinky."_

_"Castle, it's not funny."_

_"I didn't say funny, I said kinky, and I didn't cuff us."_

_"What? You think I cuffed us?"_

_"Well they look like police cuffs!"_

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Beckett jumped.

"What was what?" Castle asked. "Kate did you just remember something?"

"I don't know. I saw the basement you were talking about. We were handcuffed."

"Kate! That's a memory. What else do you remember?" he urged.

"Umm, not much. We were arguing?" she said hesitantly, more of a question. "And…the freezer full of knives!"

"I'll be right back," He kissed her forehead and took off. "Dr. Reynolds!" One of the younger doctors stopped and turned around.

"Mr. Castle, is something wrong?"

"Kate remembered something." Dr. Mark Reynolds eyes widened.

"I didn't expect that to happen so soon," He seemed lost in thought. "I'll send a nurse down to take a look."

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Castle everything seems to be in order. You should be able to get out of here by tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. If you need anything, just ask for Nurse Jayne." She smiled before exiting.

* * *

**This went in a different direction than I had originally planned, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	4. Cherries

The first time he said it, her hair was ridiculously close to his face. He could understand why she smelled like cherries. It was probably her shampoo. He had always hated cherries, the sight, taste, and smell. That is, until he noticed that Kate Beckett smelled like cherries. But, it still baffled him, even after she got out of his shower, and got dressed for work, she still smelled like cherries. He was fairly positive that she didn't keep any cherry scented products as his loft. One time, he even went through her entire bathroom, nothing cherry related.

Then she finally agreed to move in with him, and he figured it out. After 5 years, and countless possibilities, it was her perfume. Not once had he thought of that. At first, he thought she just enjoyed the scent, but no. After the last owner of the Old Haunt, Donnie, died, he realized how much she loved that fruit. Of the many sexy things she had done to entrance people, this was by far the worst. Beckett danced it slowly across her lips, and slowly dipped it in her mouth. Every time she was near that damned fruit, she drove him crazy.

"That my love, is another delicious facet of our partnership." She smirked at his playful word choice.

"You know what's funny Castle," he looked up in curiosity. "I don't even really like cherries..."

He was absolutely right. She _was _a mystery he was never going to solve.


	5. Change

"You changed so much over the course of 5 years, you know that?" they were seated at their couch in the living room, so close she was practically on his lap. She had been released from the hospital a few days earlier, Gates ordered that she stay on leave for at least a month. Kate had already settled into her new, but not really, married life. She had to admit, she kinda liked it. She was regaining bits and pieces of her memory, enough to deduce how much she loved him.

"Really? How so?" Martha and Alexis also sat with rapt attention, right across from them.

"When we first met, you couldn't stand me. Even though you never admitted it, you were a fangirl," she rolled her eyes and chuckled. "To be honest, you absolutely hated me. I loved it. It was refreshing to have an intelligent, independent, not to mention beautiful, woman that didn't dote on every word I said. Your hatred eventually turned to tolerance, and intrigue, to comfort. You felt okay telling me things you wouldn't normally let people know, which made me feel so special. Then you actually started to like me. Inevitably, I'd do something stupid and we'd be back at square one." her eyes flicked down to the floor in what could've been shame.

"Eventually, you fell in love with me. God knows what I did to deserve you," tears slowly dripped down her face and onto their intertwined fingers. Kate wanted to say something, but the words were caught in her throat. "I know," he said gently, wiping the tears out from under her eyes. He knew exactly what she wanted to convey, without ever speaking a word.

"Anyway, we were in love, but neither of us wanted to admit it. Everyone in the precinct actually bet on when we we finally get together. Esposito won by the way. You still had so much to deal with though, from your past and from your shooting. When you finally put it all behind you, we started a new life together. Everything was so much easier, and the whole time we were trying to figure out why we hadn't done it four years before."

"I remember the first time you told me you loved me," he continued into a new story, everyone taken in by his smooth voice. "It was pouring down rain, and we ran from your cruiser to my building. We were already soaked, so we stood outside in the rain, right in front of the doors. You looked up with this perfect blissful smile, and then you looked into my eyes. Beautiful brown into dark blue, you put one hand on my neck and put your lips up to my ear. I remember shivering just as you whispered: _"I love you Richard Castle."_

"Then, I remember thinking that I had never loved someone as I loved you." There was a small whimper, and he looked away from Kate's tear soaked face, to see his mother and Alexis silently sobbing into the other's shoulder. That was when he noticed the tears on his own face.


	6. Slaughter

**This is happening during the Summer, so Alexis will probably be in most of it.**

* * *

"Does Detective Slaughter ring any bells?" he looked up from the morning paper, curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"It sounds...familiar," she scrunched her eyebrows in concentration. "Isn't that the guy you cheated on Ryan, Espo, and me with?" she asked, resolved.

"Indeed it is, my dear detective. Anything else?"

"I was doing something," he nodded, smile growing wider with every word she spoke. "You were mad at me for some reason, said you needed inspiration?" she stated, unsure. "There's a lot of rumours about Slaughter. Apparently the guy's a total psychopath."

"That he is," Castle said, reminiscing. "And, he was totally staring at your ass the whole time!" he said, unbelievingly. Alexis cleared her throat. "I'm just saying, only I am allowed to stare at your ass." Kate was giggling, and Alexis looked repulsed. "What?" he said, raising his eyebrows at Alexis's disgusted face. "It's a nice ass!" he defended himself.

"Dad, you're talking about Mom's butt at breakfast. With your daughter at the table. It's gross."

"Okay, fine. But, you have to admit, it's very lovely."

"You know who has a nice ass?" Rick's eyebrows shot up. "Max,"

That shut him up.

"Anyway, why bring up Slaughter?" there was a slight edge to Beckett's voice.

"Oh, he's in the paper." Castle turned it so she could see the front.

DETECTIVE ETHAN SLAUGHTER, NYPD  
Under investigation for assault, and battery.

Beckett snorted.

"Serves him right."

"Still sore on that subject, Katie?" Rick smirked.


	7. At Dusk We Die

"Whatcha reading?" Rick came up behind Kate, and looked over her shoulder.

"Rick, you know I hate it when you read over my shoulder."

"_At Dusk We Die._ Huh. Some of my truly lesser works." without warning, he grabbed the copy from her hands. Before she could protest, he flipped it to the cover page.

_To Johanna,  
You have lovely eyes.  
-Rick Castle._

__"'You have lovely eyes'? What the hell?" he said, confused. "That is probably one of the creepiest things I've ever written. And to your mom!" he looked irritated. "I actually met your mother once, and I told her she had lovely eyes! God, I'm a moron." Beckett chuckled.

"Actually she loved that dedication. She thought it was funny. This is her copy, she gave it to me just before she died. It was the first book I ever read by you." her eyes shined happily. "You were her favorite author. So, don't worry, she would've loved you regardless." the corners of his mouth turned up in a mixture of sadness, sadness because he never got to meet the person responsible for the amazing woman next to him, and joy, because in a way, he did know Johanna Beckett. A part of her live on inside her daughter.


	8. Nikki Heat

Rick Castle had written a lot of books. He loved each of his characters, and he didn't like to play favorites. But, in all honesty, Rick loved Nikki Heat the most. He liked the fact that she had started out as a reflection of Beckett, and gradually became her own person. Without Kate, there was no Nikki. Without Nikki, he never would've gotten the chance to fall in love with Kate. Nikki alone, was merely a few words on a page, Beckett had given her life, making her whole, and inspiring him to be more than he was.

With every peck of the key, every letter he typed, he felt himself being transported further into Rook and Heat's world, bringing him to a place where he could breathe again. Somewhere away from the press, and the women that desperately threw themselves at him. Castle's mind was at rest whenever he wrote about their next adventure, because there was always a mystery to solve, and so much that could be said. Rick made a point of telling her this every now and then, especially now.

"I always hated the name Nikki Heat," she said.

"It's an awesome name!"

"It's still a stripper name."

"But, you have to admit, she's pretty kick ass."

"I will admit that." Kate sighed.

"And she did bring us closer together." Beckett chuckled, twisting the band around her finger, a habit of hers.

"That's true. I guess I have that to thank her for."


	9. Murder

"Hey Beckett, how ya feeling?" Ryan asked. Ryan and Esposito had the day off, Karpowski and Stegner took over, so they came to see their boss.

"Miss me boys?" Beckett smirked. Esposito scoffed.

"Beckett, please. We are grown ass men, perfectly capable of handling a few murders on our own." Beckett rolled her eyes.

"So, anyway," Ryan cleared his throat. "I came over here to tell you guys that Jenny is pregnant again."

"Congrats man!" Castle and Esposito clapped Ryan on the back.

"Jenny?" Beckett's brow furrowed in concentration. The smiles on all three faces were quickly wiped off by her question.

"My wife." Ryan answered, equally confused.

"No, I remember her. When did you get married?"

"Four years ago." Esposito and Ryan looked between each other confused, then at Castle threateningly.

"What the hell, Castle?"

"Why don't we take this in the other room? Kate, baby, I'll be right back." he dropped a kiss on her forehead, and led the boys over to his office. Ever the detective, Beckett got up and followed. She leaned against the open doorway, and caught the end of Esposito's sentence.

"-bro! You told us it wasn't that much!"

"Yeah, this is six years we're talking about here!" Ryan chimed in.

"And she's been remembering more and more everyday! I didn't want to scare you guys, just in case the doctors were right."

"What did the doctors say?" Ryan asked, anger momentarily forgotten. Castle looked up at them with frightened eyes.

"Bro-" Espo started.

"They don't know if she'll ever regain all of her memory. It could be permanent."

"Permanent?" they all jumped. "Rick, you never told me that."

"I didn't want to scare you."

"So you-" she was cut off mid-sentence by her phone. "Beckett," she answered angrily. "Mmhm. I'll be right there." They looked at her expectantly. "Body just dropped." she said in explanation. When they exited the office, Alexis and Martha were sitting at the bar stool. Nobody noticed that either were home before.

"Kate, darling!" Martha hopped up, pulled Kate into a tight hug, and kissed her on the cheek.

Alexis did the same, giving her a tight squeeze and saying: "I'm so glad you're okay." Kate and the boys started toward the door, Beckett having already retrieved her badge and gun. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed a jacket. Rick made to follow.

"Castle, why don't you sit this one out? Lex just got back." Anger still evident on her face.

They disappeared out the door before he could manage a response. It's funny how murder is what brought them together, and it also ends up being the thing that pulls them apart.


	10. Attraction

"Hey Kate," Castle started. Kate and Rick were seated on the couch.

"Mmm?" she hummed, not looking up from her paperwork.

"When did you first realize you were in love with me?"

"Castle, I have a lot of paperwork due for tomorrow and-" Castle cut her off.

"The doctor said if we have any chance of regaining your memory, we have to try and trigger something." he spoke soothingly. "This might speed things up." she sighed and closed the file.

"At first, I hated you. Not only because you were annoying, childish, and arrogant," he feigned mock hurt, "but because I was still attracted to you in some unexplainable way."

"I know right? I'm pretty irresistible." his eyebrows danced. She shoved his chest playfully.

"Eventually my hatred turned to tolerance, because you'd proved yourself useful on more than one occasion, but then you went and screwed it all up." she smiled lovingly. "Then I stopped fighting it and I started to like you. After a while, I realized that I was in love with you."

"When was that?" he prodded gently. Her face screwed up in concentration, she took a deep breath.

"Esposito told me that you weren't following me for the books anymore, that it was more than that. So, I made up my mind and I dumped Demming later that night."

"Wait, I thought you went with him to the Hamptons."

"No, I broke it off that night because I was going to accept your offer." she let that sink in.

"I'm an idiot."

"I should've told you earlier," she dismissed him. "Anyway, I think I realized that I was in love with you once you were gone."

"That's funny, so did I."

* * *

_"Beckett's down! Beckett's down!" Ryan yelled. She looked up to see him kneeling next to her, trying to stop the blood. She could see the wild panic in his deep blue eyes, the tears pooling rapidly._

_"Oh, Kate. Shh. Kate, please. Stay with me, Kate. Don't leave me, please. Stay with me, okay? Kate, I love you. I love you, Kate." Castle choked out, and with those three little words, she couldn't control the tears that slid silently down her face. Tears of unspeakable pain. She couldn't bring herself to say it back, her mouth didn't feel so much a part of her anymore. No control. Her chest was warm, too warm. It was burning. There was a fire ravaging her body, but she couldn't cry out either. Then as quickly as it came, the pain was gone. There was a brief moment where everything was absolutely still, her eyes took one last look at the man she loved, and as they fluttered shut, everything she was was undone in those last few moments. The corners of her mouth turned up, and she was gone._

* * *

"Kate!" she snapped back to reality, and immediately noticed that her face was soaked.

"What the hell?" she used her sleeve to mop her face dry. Castle let out a happy laugh.

"We did it!" then seeing her glare, he coughed innocently and pulled her close. "I'm just happy you're remembering. What was it?" she told him, and his smile faded. "I wish you didn't have to remember that."

"I'm glad I did." he gave her a strange, steady look. "It reminds me of what I could've lost, and what I can't stand to lose." he kissed her once, then twice on the lips.

"What was it you were saying about attraction?" he whispered against her ear. She shivered and laughed.

"And there's the 12 year old again."


	11. Hell Hath No Fury

"That was Esposito, he said Riley was in the hospital in critical condition, but he'll live." she said, ending the call.

"Ahhh, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." he sighed as the loft door closed.

"It's sad that an affair ruined so many lives."

"Said, indeed. His pride probably took a big hit as well. Getting beaten up by a woman," he snorted, and kissed Alexis on top of her head.

"That is so sexist."

"Careful what you say, dad. Kate will kick your ass into next week." she barely looked up from her textbook.

"Thanks, Lex." she laughed.

"Ah, darlings! You're home! You just missed the duck l'orange!"

"But clearly, not the clean up." Castle said.

"Oh, phooey. Catch any bad guys today?"

"More like bad gals...Oh, that's good." Castle responded. Kate rolled her eyes at him, and ruffled his hair.

"So, what were we talking about?"

"Just about how Kate could easily kick dad's ass."

"She could not! You don't think I could take her?" Kate raised an eyebrow threateningly.

"Good luck with that kiddo." Martha filled wine glasses.

"I could totally take you Castle.'

"Oh yeah-ahhh!" his girly scream echoed around the loft as she pulled him into a choke hold.

"You were saying?" his face was turning pink.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" she laughed and released him, kissing the top of his head.

"Oh, and if you think Riley's pride took a big hit, you should've seen what else she hit."

"Like what-" her eyes traveled south and she smirked. "Oooh, ouch."

"Yup, with a golf club." she breezed out of the kitchen, holding in her laughter as he made a pained sound.


	12. Gumball

_"It took you two long enough. Where were you, Europe?"_

_"Traffic."_

_"Girl, you could've used the gumball."_

_"Dressed to the nines, in a big hurry...where are you going and who's the lucky victim?"_

* * *

"Where the hell have you been girlfriend? I've been here for ten minutes!"

"Sorry, Lanie. Traffic was really bad."

"Do you even know how to use the gumball?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"This is simply a matter of pride, Lanie."

"Speakin' of pride, where's Writer Boy?"

"Writing. Now hurry up."

"Alright..." Lanie started the car, and turned on the gumball. The siren was comforting, the familiar red and blue lights made her feel safe. Lanie backed out of the lot and shot straight into the midday traffic. "Whooooo!"

"Lanie, calm down!"

"Why don't you use this thing more often!"

"Because it's supposed to be for emergencies."

"I'mma have to steal your car Beckett! Damn this thing is fun!" Lanie took a sharp turn, slamming Beckett into the door.

"Slow down!" she winced.

"Sorry girlfriend. Anyway, I called you down to tell you that Roger isn't your guy."

"What? How do you know?"

"The bruising on Mr. Sinclair's torso is much too small. It doesn't consist with the average male's handprint."

"I was so sure it was him."

"I know baby."

"I gotta get back. Turn around."

"But-"

"I have a case to solve!"

"Right. Sorry."


	13. I'm Driving

**Sorry for the wait, I'm going to try and include everyone in the next few chapters. **

* * *

"Okay, I've got the keys." he exited the bedroom, clad in light jeans, and a black v-neck t-shirt.

"Great, you want to drive?" his eyes brightened in surprise.

* * *

_"Alright. Got the keys." he entered the room._  
_"Oh, great. I'm driving." he chuckled._  
_"You're driving? Beckett, this is- this is a Ferrari. It is a high-performance vehicle designed to respond instantaneously to your every whim, your every movement, every-" she snatched the keys out of his hand, and smirked._

* * *

"I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Well, it is your Ferrari."

"Correction, _our _Ferrari." she blushed, and looked down.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"What?"

"Whenever I say something like that, you blush and avoid looking at me."

"I'm still getting used to the idea. A lot's changed."

"Yeah, it has." he smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. She moved closer, pressing her hands to his chest.

"In a good way. In fact, I've never been more happy, Mr. Castle."

"Well, I'm glad, Mrs. Castle." she kissed him softly and her hands moved to cup the back of his neck. His arms encircled her waist, and he kissed her back. The kiss deepened, and she bit down on his lip playfully, pulling back slightly. He chuckled as he brought her straight to him, kissing her neck now.

"Dad, mom, gross!" they pulled away and laughed simultaneously.

"Sorry, Lex!" Kate called to the redhead's retreating form.

"There's no time for that, we still have to beat traffic!" Alexis called back. Kate chuckled and moved to grab her bag.

"She called you mom," Castle looked at her in awe.

"Don't act so surprised, Richard. The woman is a better mother than Meredith ever was. In fact, Alexis has stopped calling Meredith her mother." Castle's jaw went slack for a second before he composed himself.

"She what?" Kate asked, surprised.

"I heard her talking on the phone with Paige when they were going to meet for lunch, and she said that her mom was going to pick them up, and since Meredith is off in Paris shooting some film, I'm assuming she meant you, darling." Kate fidgeted with her light blue summer dress, and left to find Little Castle.

* * *

"Mom, huh?" Kate said leaning against the doorframe.

"I didn't mean- I mean, if you don't-" Alexis stammered nervously, turning a shade darker than her hair.

"It's alright," Alexis looked up, confused. "I won't be the first to deny that you're my daughter. I will always think of you as my first child, even if I wasn't here to raise you, I love you just the same."

"Thank you," her skin faded back to its original color, and she sighed. "And to be honest, I think it was long overdue." Kate smiled. "So, what do you say, mom? Ready to go?"

"Always," Alexis scrunched up her nose. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just, 'always' is a you and dad thing."

"No it's not. It's a Castle thing."


End file.
